Quest For Humanity
by Sir-Egan
Summary: The boy of destiny (Not a tv show or video game character) attempts to save the world from domination. The only obstacle is thousands of monsters and goons, all with just a VERY limited morph power, and a new body! (Real world fic) R&R, bad summary.
1. The SBOBM's plans

Quest For Humanity: Chapter 1: SBOBM's Plans  
  
Sean: Well, this is what you've all been waiting for, the quest of the century, written by me, and inspired by my imagination.  
  
If you wanna know who ??? is, you gotta read a lot.  
  
Sean: This story is mostly made of my work, but it does have pokemon references and stuff, and they exist in  
  
this story, and that is why it is not original fiction, and does not go on fiction press, fiction press is for storys  
  
that don't need disclaimers, and if you have even a tiny reference, they can sue you, so then you gotta have a disclaimer.  
  
so this is mostly my work but it is still a fan fic.  
  
Sean: And I don't own Pokemon, just this story. So don't sue me, I don't even have a bank account, or even any money.  
  
(Cut to a huge room with shimmering white walls, a wooden door, no windows, and a man in a suit sitting in  
  
a black leather chair in front of a huge pine wood desk, with many devices such as a clock, a laptop computer, a computer mouse,  
  
a screen that shows many different security camera views of the underground base, and a little led device that says the  
  
temperature outside, a control panel for the whole building, a intercom, and a little screen for images from a satalite)  
  
(A man in a white lab coat walks in)  
  
"What is it Ralph?" asked the man behind the desk."Well sir, the plans for "Project BAMTWO"(a/n brainwash and mutate those who oppose)  
  
is complete, but there is one small problem." "And what is that might I ask?" "Well, we tested it, and found that it works,  
  
only for a short time though, we assume because of our limited content combining abilitys, it's simply not smoothed out enough. If we are to succeed, we must find the boy of legend," explained Ralph. "And just what does it morph people  
  
into again?" "Pokemon, the type is determined by their DNA" "And how would we conquer the world by turning people who appose us into  
  
pokemon? They'll just have more fighting power..." "By catching them using a new device called the smart ball," he replied.   
  
"What is a smart ball?" he queried. "It is a special type of ball that is guaranteed to catch pokemon that are smarter than  
  
normal, and humans are all smarter than any pokemon." "Then how do we get him?" "We will probably have to get lucky, though there is a legend that says when a great nation is attacked, he will awaken. Lucky us, America was just attacked.   
  
But the problem would be, we would have to catch him in his morphed form, before he changed back or started changing back, so we can use him to combine the contents better." "Then get to it! And please, don't mess up like you did in 1998 with project you-know-what."  
  
"Yes sir!" Ralph replied.  
  
Sean: Just so you know, this chapter has been edited, and I threw in a little extra something from another story idea. As soon as I finish editing all the chapters already up, I'll start on a new one 


	2. It Begins

Quest For Humanity: Chapter 2: It begins...  
  
(A/n please review if you like this story, I need some support if I am going to keep writing,  
  
cause this story takes up a lot of my time I could be using for other things, and it is very hard to  
  
get ideas flowing.)  
  
Sean: And, once again, I don't own Pokemon, and I do own this story. Chappy edited for easier reading and less bladdabladda.  
  
It was a normal day for me on September 11th, when I got up out of bed.  
  
Waking up was a quite a sudden thing, as though I had nightmare. The TV was on.  
  
Somehow, the TV had managed to turn itself on. Odd, I was the only member of this family that didn't sleep in.  
  
Shockingly enough, every channel had the same thing on.  
  
The World trade center was attacked. "How did the TV come on???" I thought to myself. "Lucky thing I live in Texas," I murmered.  
  
But my thoughts turned to the TV again. I hadn't noticed until then that the power was suddenly out.  
  
I whirled my head around to see no-one behind me. "That wasn't a ghost. I mean, ghosts are stories, all souls go to either Heaven or Hell."   
  
I also beleived that Goblins, monsters, and all that didn't exist either. But, something was  
  
not right about this picture. There had to be something doing this. Maybe a sun spot?  
  
But if it was a sun spot, how would the power had still been on the first place?  
  
Maybe I would able to tell from how it appeared outside. I looked outside through the peephole, only to see a emerald  
  
green eye staring right at me. "What the..." I muttered. "I better tell Dad about this..." I began. So I went to the bedroom only to find  
  
my mom and dad were missing! "S!" I screamed. I sped to Lily's room to tell her."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lily was gone!  
  
I grapped my Dad's shotgun, Betsie, and slowly trodded to the door. Slowly, I creaked open the door... There in front of me was a giant humanoid spider!  
  
It to be a human with eight eyes on it's forehead instead of two, all it's limbs were hairy, but it had two legs and four arms.  
  
It stared at me with all eight eyes, and grinned an evil grin. I started to feel dizzy, I was unable to shoot the gun,   
  
and it then scurried off the porch as I blacked out.  
  
When I awoke, I was in bed, and the TV was on, again! I immediatly ran to check on Mom and Dad, they were still here. "Whew! Just a dream."  
  
Lily was awake and on the couch, I hadn't seen her there before. "Hey, what's the rush?" asked my ten year old sister.  
  
She was such a nosey brat sometimes.  
  
I would have asked her where she always went at 3:00 every day if I didn't want to avoid being hypocritical.  
  
"I had this really weird dream. It was so... lifelike." I explained. "I have those." she said half heartedly. She had an evil grin on her face. But I knew she couldn't have been  
  
part of that dream. "Or could she?" I pondered. As I thought of this, her head turned back to the TV again. I decided to  
  
check the door again. No-one there. "Whew!" I whispered. I still wanted a look outside. The sun was gleaming on the trees,  
  
and the morning dew was shimmering. I looked down at my feet, and saw a strange, small, golden chest with a sort of eye shape carved  
  
into the lid. I swiftly knew it was relevent to uncovering this mystery, because somehow the trade center was both in my dream, and real! "I wonder what's in it?" I wondered.  
  
Out of curiosity, I opened it up. Inside was a round, glowing, purple stone with the same strange symbol on it. I suddenly felt three consiences  
  
within me. One told me to close the box and dispose of it. Another told me to research it on the internet. And the strongest told me to touch it.  
  
But would it be wise to touch it? I was not sure, and was very confused, so I fell to the strongest call.  
  
The world around me swirled all sorts of lilacs and violets, and I felt as though I was falling through space and time.  
  
I heard a voice. It told me to concentrate on stopping myself from falling. I closed my eyes, and did as the voice told me.  
  
And once again, I woke up from my bed in a cold sweat.  
  
But this time things did not seem normal. The house and the walls and such were the same, plus the television, and I immediatly  
  
ran through house checking rooms, and all that. Everything SEEMED completely average this time. No monsters, Lily  
  
being on the couch, and the Trade Center news. Finally, things were no longer weird, or so I would have liked to believe. "Hey, what's the rush? And boy, you sure grew overnight," asked Lily.  
  
"No time to talk!" I exclaimed stupidly. I flew back to my room, literally! I stopped in my room and locked the door. I was floating 2 inches off the ground! I hovered to the bed and layed  
  
down. Had that stone made me psychic? I decided to test it.  
  
So, I took a tissue and layed it on the bed, pointed my hand to it, tensed my hand, and moved my hand around. This was what I had imagined would happen if I had ever gained telekinesis.  
  
It flew through the air. I tried my old computer, still not even any strain. I was a psychic alright, and a darn powerful one at that.  
  
I was really more happy than scared, this was wonderful! I then thought maybe I should try to see how high I could float.  
  
I ended up pinning myself to the ceiling and slowly floating down again. I could probably do more than levitate, I could probably fly.  
  
I carefully snuck past Lily and tested it in the back yard. First I took a jump. Nothing had happened. "Hmm... Maybe if I focus more being in the air than jumping." So, I closed my eyes, and I pictured soaring through the air on the wind's breath, like a majestic Ho-oh. Sure enough, when I opened my eyes, I was soaring above the clouds. "What the... Wow..." I swerved in a giant corkscrew towards the ground, the flew back up in a twisted loop. "Cool! I can forget riding the bus school!" Well, it was time to get back home, so I did. "I should tell Lily." I considered.  
  
I would have told her right away, but I realized I had forgotten mind reading, and headed for my parents' room. "Dad always thinks of food when he's asleep, so the best way to go is him, I would be able to smell and taste his thoughts."  
  
So I snuck into my parents room, and boy did I get disturbed by food thoughts. My dad was dreaming about eating chewed snot!  
  
"Ew! That proves mind reading..." When I told Lily, she seemed to be impressed, but unbelieving. But her mind was on the TV so much, she didn't ask  
  
how I got these powers. I went back to my room to research if there were any other psychic powers I didn't know about.  
  
(Back at the SBOBM leader's room at about 3:07 P.M.)  
  
"Welcome, Lily, what's the news?" he asked."I have found the boy of destiny, who is unfortunatly my brother, sir."  
  
"Excellent" he finished.  
  
So, how do you like it so far? Great plot eh? You weren't expecting that end part were you?  
  
Now, you want more? Review! 


	3. Betrayal

Quest For Humanity: Chapter Three: Betrayal  
  
(A/n This part is juicy, more weird things happening, and When I, Sean, get to use my powers to defend myself for the first time.)  
  
And, one more time, I don't own Pokemon... So haha, you can't sue me :P  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Scene zooms to my house: 5:12 P.M. September 11th. I am sitting at the computer in my room.)  
  
I was reading about psychic powers, the ones I didn't know about that is. Mom and Dad were awake now,  
  
and I could hear Lily's bike pulling up to the porch. I had decided to wait for suppertime to show Mom and Dad my new powers.  
  
So far I had found that there were two things I didn't know about psychics. Two new powers. One, I could create a dome shaped,  
  
invisible, force field around myself or others. And second, I could transform objects or people, including my self, into other things,  
  
such as pokemon, but the effect only lasts on people as long as they want it to. "Hmm, maybe I should just morph into a pokemon  
  
and walk in to the kitchen, and transform back as I enter, freaking them out first and then explaining? Thing is, pokemon aren't  
  
real, so it would probably scare them to death. I Better just make my arms furry or something." I thought to myself. Lily walked in,  
  
and said "Hey Sean, watcha readin'?" I whirled my head around to look at her."Oh, just finding out about my new powers on the internet."  
  
I noticed a little badge with the letters SBOBM on her shirt. "Hey, why are you wearing that wierd shirt?" I asked. She answered  
  
"That's where I go every day around three. We are a genetic corparation that has tried to make pokemon real for a long time, and  
  
we finnally found a way. I have a prototype for the morphing potion that lasts about thirty minutes if you wanna try it." I replied  
  
"Nah, I can just psy morph." She quickly countered and said "But, when you're psy morphed, you can't use elemental attacks."  
  
"True, I guess I'll try it, but with the door locked." Trying not to sound suspicous, she handed the vial to me and said "Here."  
  
I read her mind as she left the room, she had forgotten I could, this is what she was thinking. "Drat! He's gonna lock the door... At least  
  
it's only a prototype being wasted." I decided since she was telling the truth about it being a prototype, I may as well try it.  
  
"I wonder if SBOBM is evil or not?" I still decided to swallow the potion. It tasted salty. I immediatly fell over and started turning  
  
a light green with blue spots, and shrinking. "Bulbasaur." I muttered. I then fell asleep. My last sight was the clock saying 5:30.  
  
When I awoke, it said 5:32. Wierd. I held up my hands, or should I say paws, they were bulbasaur paws alright. It was a strange experience.  
  
I used vine whip to pull myself up to the mirror."Bulba.(Cool)" I thought. I figured I needed to try some other things, but I didn't want to trash my room.  
  
I looked out the window. I could have sworn I saw a cloaked head pull down as I looked over. I peeked through the crack under the door.  
  
There were black boots there. And my psychic powers were not working at the time. "Bulb!(Shit!)" I swore in pokemon language.  
  
I had no idea what they were up to, and why they didn't break the window or destroy the door. I checked the clock again. 5:59  
  
I was growing back to normal size, and turning my normal color. So much for using elemental powers. I once again fell asleep,  
  
and then woke up normal.  
  
It was 6:03. My psychic abilitys were back. I created a force field, and cautiously crept up to the door.  
  
I swung it open and saw a sight I would never forget. Lily was standing between two identical goons, the were wearing the same shirt  
  
Lily was, but they were huge. They had hoods over their faces coating their faces with darkness, and they were wearing midnight black  
  
pants, with the same shoes had seen under the door. Mom and Dad were gagged and tied to the kitchen chairs. Lily Was smiling an evil grin.  
  
She then said "Didn't you know I was adopted?" The goons launched at me and just bounced off my force field. My force field dissapeared.  
  
I used tranform to tranform myself into an ursaring. I launched myself at the first goon with my claws extended, ready to use slash.  
  
He rolled to the right, only to bump his head into the wall. He was out cold. I transformed back to myself and pinned Lily to the wall with my mind.  
  
"This guy's a freak!" The second goon yelled cowardly as he fled through the front door. I then turned my attention to Lily,  
  
and used my brain to continue pinning her to the wall. I began the interrogation. "First of all, tell me SBOBM's plans! All of them!"  
  
She replied, "Never would I betray my true father!" My tone calmed as I asked her, "True... father...?"  
  
(Scene fades out)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(sarcastic) Well now, that wasn't very good was it?  
  
Please review!  
  
If you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, add them at the end of a normal review. 


	4. Trapped!

Quest for humanity: Chapter 4: Trapped!  
  
Welcome to chapter 4, thank you for reading up to this point.  
  
And dcg, thanks for telling me about that first chapter continuity error, I fixed it. This  
  
chapter is a complete remake of chapter four, if you read that chapter. Everything from the  
  
From * down is the remade part. I also replaced like two sentences above the star.  
  
Sorry for confusing you dcg, I was really tired the day I made the original.  
  
And by the way, the legend said singular psychic not plural. And besides that America didn't attack Iraq for a while.  
  
And finally, do you really think Iraq or Afganastan or whatever was a GREAT nation? Noperdeedoo. Look at the size  
  
on a globe. See the difference?  
  
Once again, I dont own Pokemon, haha, you can't sue me. :P  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(scene zooms into me holding Lily to the wall with my psychic powers.)  
  
"Who is your father?" I asked her. "His name is... is... is... is... is..." I inturrupted her stuttering by yelling "Is what!?"  
  
"Dramenthentios... he is referred to as Dramen. He plans to capture you and use you to turn everyone who opposes him into pokemon,  
  
and catch them, he then will conquer the world. But he needs a psychic in order for the potion to mix well enough to stay in effect on normal people,"   
  
regardless of how long it works on you."  
  
(a/n pronounced dray-men-thin-tee-ose, or dray-men)  
  
"That is all I need to know. You are young. You may go free." She ran as fast as possible out the door.  
  
That potion was was not going to stay as weak as the one I drank.  
  
I assumed they were probally going to find a way to make it go through skin, vaporize it, and all sorts of stuff. I was going to find out later on.  
  
For now, I needed to untie my parents. I turned around and saw that they were gone!* Lily must have shrunk them and grabbed them when I wasn't looking.  
  
I had to rescue them before they became what you could call "mutated"! But I was smart, I knew I couldn't just rush off without food or water. It would take  
  
months to find their base. And I had no idea where to start.  
  
I didn't need to worry about sleep luckily, I would be very voulnerable asleep. The reason I didn't have to sleep is that I held a whole lot of energy  
  
within my body, I mean, how else could have the energy to hold someone against a wall? So I began to gather up the materials I needed to take with me.  
  
First, I needed to find a backpack that could hold about... No less than a week's worth of food and water. That would be tough.  
  
Unless I were to compact my food. I shivered at the very thought of flat bread and banana mush. Maybe I could tranform a inanimate  
  
object into a backpack just the right size? I was on my way out side to get a rock when I realised I should check the window first.  
  
What I saw out there was... scary.  
  
Outside, In backyard, going from left to right, was a silvery wolf with a red glint in it's eyes, a horde of monkeys with the same glint,  
  
a young boy wearing the same shirt as Lily, of course, and a man made completly of shadows. And that was just the backyard!  
  
"Shit..." I muttered. But what confused me the most was why they were just waiting there when I looked out the window.  
  
I decided to just snip some carpet off instead. I went to get the scissors. When I reached out to get the scissors, my hand wasn't there! "Ah!  
  
That's why they didn't see me!" I screamed in my head. I was shocked and amazed at my new ability. I seemed to be unable to become  
  
visible again. Probally all for the better, because a monkey was looking in the window, getting impatient. When I touched the scissors,  
  
they too became invisible. When I released they became visible. So, I picked them up and snipped some green carpet.  
  
I ran to the secret base I had established in the attic some time ago. It was really a storage room cut off by a wall within the attic.  
  
It was the only room without windows. But the best part about it was that the only way to get to it was to get to it was to climb the  
  
shelves in the bathroom closet, then push up on the the normal looking ceiling, and slide it to the side. I got in and closed the ceiling and  
  
locked the hatch. Good thing too because I could hear some goons clomping through the house searching for me. I knew I couldn't take on all  
  
those goons I had seen outside, much less the amount of them I heard searching for me. I figured I would go ahead and create the back pack while  
  
while I was up here. I flicked on the lights. I started to transform the carpet and it let off a high pitched hum, I had to stop in the middle of it,  
  
because I heard some goons entering the normal part of the attic. Goon number one said "I told you, I know I heard something humming up here."  
  
Goon number two quickly replied and said "Come on you dimwit, there's nothing up here. Except maybe the boogie man! Woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!"  
  
"Whatever." When they left the attic I was able to finish making the backpack. Then I heard the attic door opening again. "Ok, this time,  
  
I heard it too, search the perimeter." I quickly flicked off the light to prevent them from seeing anything through the wall.  
  
I Was terrified when I saw a goon poke his arm through a mouse hole. I backed up and was relieved to hear them leaving. "Boy, that was too close."  
  
But I was trapped. The goons were still searching the house. I needed to get out! How was I to get out?  
  
I knew what I had to do. (a/n This story wouldn't be exciting without this next twist.)  
  
I had to fight my way out. I knew it would be very difficult. I opened the hatch and swiftly climbed down  
  
the closet and came out. There many goons out there. They even looked straight at me! "I must be invisible again."  
  
Or so I thought. I looked down just to make sure. There, was not my own legs and shoes. I had transformed into a goon  
  
without knowing it. I mentally patted my psychic powers on the head. I ran out of there as fast as I could. Good thing too.  
  
They had blood hounds. So much for sneaking around inside their base.  
  
When I got outside, there was some very odd, completly round stones on the ground in front of the porch.  
  
I took a normal stone and transformed it into a glove. I couldn't risk falling asleep right now,  
  
even if it was just to give new powers to me. I took another stone and made a small leather pouch with a zipper on the top.  
  
I put the stones in it, and noticed my shadow shrinking. I was going back to normal! I was quickly being surrounded by many different creatures.  
  
There was only one thing to do. Teleport. But I didn't know how. suddenly, a narrative voice came into my head saying  
  
"(a/n Sean, to teleport use one of the stones)" "Oook..." I knew there was nothing else to do, so I whipped my hand into my backpack and grabbed a stone.  
  
Stupid voice. I fell asleep, but luckily I wasn't morphing.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Back at SBOBM's base)  
  
"Sir, I am sorry to say this, but, the smart ball did not work. We tried it on a worker who had "volunteered" to be the  
  
test subject. Turns out, the reason our potions did not work so well is because the stomach dilutes it. From now on, it must be inhaled.   
  
Also, the "smart ball" failed too. It will take one year to create one that actually works." "Well, get the vapor ready now,  
  
because we have Mr. Psychic on the way."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ooh! How's this for a cliffhanger? I'm even gonna start writing the next chapter today! 


	5. Captured, Yet Not Captured

Quest for Humanity: Chapter 5: Captured, Yet Not Captured.  
  
Hello, if you wanna know what's up with the title then read.   
  
This part is prolly the most interesting chapter yet. And the longest.  
  
And I am not gonna spoil it for yas. A little thing I wanna note is I am  
  
writing with notepad, cause it's the best thing I've got to write with,  
  
so grammar and spelling checks will be done when I get writer's block.  
  
If you notice a few little jokes like the voice in "my" you could say  
  
head, that I put in last chapter, it's to keep this story... more than:  
  
da..da..da..., to make it: ladifaladodida! Ya know? Dcg, tell me if you like  
  
the new format I'm trying.  
  
I repeat, I don't own pokemon. It's getting boring saying this.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
(scene zooms to me within a truck of some sort)  
  
I awoke, and when I looked around me and saw I was in what looked as though it could have at one time been an ambulance. Where there could have once been shelves was now just brown squares of dirt along what would have been the edges. I was gagged and tied on the floor. In the corner was a normal looking goon, asleep in a comfy looking chair. All the windows were one way mirrors, so, I could see out, but no-one could see in. I could still feel the effect of the stone, so I couldn't concentrate enough to use my power, though I was aware of my surroundings. The van, so you could call it, stopped in a sort of hangar. The door to the hangar shut, and it was dark within, give the few dim lights showing which way to walk to get to certain areas. My guard got up and opened the back of the van. I tried to wiggle, but found I was too stiff. The driver walked in and they both put me on a cart of some sort. The driver then took another of those strange stones, used it on me, and I fell asleep, yet again.  
  
Once again in the same day, I awoke. I was in a big glass half dome, with a vent in the floor. Looking at me from the glass side was Dramen. Oh, how I despised him. He was wearing a black magicians robe, without a hood. I was no longer gagged and tied. The wall behind me and through out the monstrous room was a gray stone. "Hello. Thought you could defeat me eh?" He pulled out a black rod with a red button on top from his robe pocket. "You have been resisting me for around two days, and you are already mine? Ha! Conquering the world is going to be easier than I thought if my greatest obstacle is already overcome." "Is that what you think Dramen? Guess again!" I immediatly concentrated on making a psychic powerball, but my efforts failed, I was still too sedated, and he had already pushed the button. He was getting out of the room for in case I found a way to concentrate. I didn't. I held my breath and prepared for the worst.  
  
When I came to, I once again felt small and green. But this time was different. It felt more real. More permanent. I was in a jail cell with the same type of walls as the other one, but there was a window. The bars for the window and front of the cell were made of a strange light blue metal. It was not cold, surprisingly. "Bulba? Bul bul ba bul saur?(Rune? I thought that kind of metal only existed on the game "Runescape"?)" (a/n to keep from having to write long pokemon gibberish, as long as I'm writing my POV, it will seem like human, but really, the human characters will hear the pokemon gibberish.) Asleep in the corner was the same guard as the one my truck. "That idiot! He never locked the cell!" I exclaimed. I was about to break into histerical laughter, but I figured I had better not. It might wake him up. I used my vine whip to open the cell door, and I carefully and slowly opened the door to the jail area, making sure not to wake the guard as I escaped.  
  
I was walking through a large hall that seemed to be what would look like an old factory, but with tons of rooms. It may not have been that large, after all, I was a lot smaller than when I had last been in a building. Some of the doors had things such as goon #306, goon #307, like that. But the most noticable were things such as ball research lab or genetic alteration lab. One of the doors was opening! I quickly looked around for a place to hide. There were none. I used sleep powder over the door that was opening and hoped for the best. I was lucky that time, it was only one man, and he fell to the floor asleep. "I need to get out of here fast!" I shouted in my head. I ran through the halls in a frenzy, scurrying here and there trying to get of this place! I came to an elevator. It had a down and an up button. Uh-oh! I'm not sure if I'm underground or above ground! I took my best guess and hit the down button. I went in the elevator and luckily no-one was in it. I reached up and hit the one button with vine whip. I bet you are wondering why I didn't use transform to LOOK human. It would take too long to transform, and my new true genetic form, my bulbasaur form, was a faster runner, and it felt more comfortable because I didn't have to drain psychic energy to stay in it.  
  
When I reached the bottom of the elevator, I saw that there were survelliance cameras installed in it. Luckily this elevator was the way you got in and out of the hq, so I was safe, for now.  
  
I stepped out of the elevator. I was in a small town in the country, what I had just came out of was an old skyscraper. I took a mental picture of where the hq was as I ran towards this town, and then started transforming myself to my human form so I could buy some food and water. Another thing I bet you are wondering is, "Where are you supposed to get money from?" Simple, what power do I possess? Transformation! I would make money. I went and plucked some grass, as much as it pained my bulbasaur instincts, and made fifty dollars and an exact copy of the backpack I had earlier. The sun was starting to set, it was a bright pink with a few beautiful white streaks running through like a river's ripples. I came up to a convenience store and wondered what bulbasaurs ate. I went around the back of the store to create a wireless laptop for myself. As soon as I had finished, I transformed back, my powers must have been weakened from the alteration. I used vine whip to type on the keyboard and started to search.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(back at SBOBM's base)  
  
"Sir, he escaped." "What! No! Get him back here this instant!" Dramen screamed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A little side note, I'm serious about this, cross my heart and hope to die, my lips started turning purple when I was in the car a few days ago, for a few minutes. And I wasn't cold or nauseous. And lol, no I wasn't eating candy. I wasn't eating anything. Yes, hard to believe I know, but I am hoping that was a prerequisite to a real morph. :D I'm so exicited just THAT was possible, I'm consantly checking my hands and feet and back and stuff as I write. 


	6. There's More Than One Of The Little Brat...

Quest for humanity: chapter 6: ______________  
  
Welcome to chapter 6! If you are reading this, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review to show me that you are, cause for all I know I might have hundreds of viewers and think I have 2. Anyone who reviews gets another story through email if they put it in the review! The story I send reviewers of this chappy is never gonna be on here cause it's non fictious @0@! Yet interesting nonetheless! Reviewers for this chappy also get a free preview of next chappy @0@!  
  
You've got nothing to lose and... "everything" to gain! So don't miss out!  
  
Lol... I feel like a salesman -_-;;  
  
On with the story! And I plan chapters longer too!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I had searched and searched and searched late into the night. My computer's clock said 2:00 a.m. "Aha! Here's something!" On the 1384th page of results for "Bulbasaur's Diet" I finally had it! "Bulbasaurs are omnivorous. The main creature requires meat, while the plant thrives on the energy from fruit. A ideal meal for a bulbasaur would be a apple and about half a pound of raw chicken or beef. Bulbasaurs need to eat only once a week because of the plant on their backs' photosynthesis. They must drink about 4 oz. of water each day." I read off the webpage. It was going to be easier than I thought being a bulbasaur. All I needed to buy for a whole week was two water bottles, seven apples, and a few chicken drumsticks. I had to get my strength up, or evolve before I could carry all that at once though. That whole evening there were monkeys and goons and creatures running around franticly, but those idiots never even once took a single look into the hole I had made under the convenience store. I needed sleep, since I had ran out of psychic energy. I shut off the computer for the night.  
  
No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't sleep that night. Not only was I full of many thoughts going in and out of my head, but the SBOBM troops weren't any help either. They were constantly screaming "I found him!", when they were just seeing things, and every time I would cringe in fear, since I could not see the entrance to my den. Before I knew it, dawn had arrived. The SBOBM troops had just given up, and headed back to their hq. I could feel my psychic energy back, although I got no sleep. I crawled out of my hole and transformed to look human. I grabbed my fifty dollars and headed into the store. "Hello young man, what can I get you?" asked the nice young lady behind the counter. The store was empty with the exception of me and the clerk. "I'll take one apple and a breakfast sausage, uncooked and unseasoned." I somehow said in human language. "Uncooked? What are you doing, buying breakfast for a guinea pig?" "You don't want to know. If you want, I can show you after you get those for me." "Ok..." She went to get the sausage and apple and layed them on the counter. "Here you go miss." I handed her the fifty, and she gave me the change and the items. "Ok, I'm warning you, are you absolutly sure you wanna know?" "I don't see the harm." I hopped up on the counter. "What are you doing?!" she said in a slightly larger tone. "You'll see, here's why I needed those." I morphed back into my true form and started eating the food I had bought. She was staring calmly at the Pokemon poster, then looked at me. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" She then fainted. "Figures." I said. I finished eating my breakfast and headed out the door.  
  
When I got out the door, I stroked my chin and wondered "How can I defeat Dramen if he wants me to come to him, yet I have no other way to get to him? Well, I guess I have to go anyway if I even want a shot at defeating him. I just gotta be careful not to get caught in the process." I turned my head in the direction of his base and prepared for a rough battle.  
  
I arrived at the north entrance to the HQ. "Here goes nothing. C'mon powers, show your stuff." I turned invisible. "Yay! I guess." I swung open the doors and stepped in the elevator. "Maybe the boss is on the top floor." I pushed the button with the number 50 on it and prayed I would still be transparent at the top. Destiny was on my side as I reached the top. I saw Dramen sitting at his desk in a really bright room. There were a four obelisks with a glowing aura flowing out of them into Dramen. One was forest green, another was magnenta, the third was navy blue, and the last of them was a golden yellow. I tipawed over to his desk and peeked onto the screen. It had info on some other bases on it. He brought up a video conference window. On the screen was the same boy I had seen in my back yard! Only this time, he was in a suit and sitting on a golden, throne looking ergonomic chair. "Hello Pesukairo, I have some bad and good news for you." "Good news first." "The good news is, I just saved a bundle of money on my car insurance by switching to Giecko." "Oooook..... -_-; The bad news?" "The bad news is, we managed to transform Sean, but he escaped." "Well even if he escaped, he won't be able to get to you unless me, Lilyacka, Floarane, and Rotrenso are defeated first. After all, we are the only way you get your power, through the massive power plants we use to power those obelisks over there." "True, make sure you warn your siblings because he JUST... MIGHT... BE...LISTENING!" He swiveled around and grabbed me by the throat.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ooh! Another cliffy! What will happen next chapter? You gotta review if you want to know! 


	7. Flight of the Conscious

Quest For Humanity: Chapter 7  
  
HEYEHEYEHEYEHEYEHEY I'm back yall wassup! You can probably tell I'm a bit older now :P I plan to be writing a large amount more from now on,  
as I am living in a RV and can only hook my PC to the internet from 8-9 at night so pretty much da only ting I can do with it any more is fanfics so you can expect to see a lot more of me! :P  
Part 1  
  
I was gagged to the point in which I was about to pass out!  
I let fly hundreds of attacks at Dramen, but to no avail.  
Suddenly, I retraced that attacks are how experience is earned.  
I continued to let out razor leafs, vine whips, and leech seeds by the hundreds.  
Finally, I began evolution with Dramen's grasp!  
As the bud on my back bloomed, Dramen struggled to hold on.  
My body became immensely larger and denser,  
causing Dramen to be unable to contain the tremendous pressure within his palm.  
His hand blew up with a disgsting boom, which I was unable to see fortunatly.  
He writhed in agony, pulling his remaining wrist, which was covered by the robe, around the chair.  
I made a break for the door, not looking back as a new hand popped out of his robe where the old one had been.  
Flying down the hall by foot, I had to make a plan to get out fast!  
It was then that I formulated my plan. I morphed into a Rhyhorn while running,  
and charged straight through the wall,  
blasting it into thousands of little fragments of concrete.  
As I was plunging straight for the cold cement, I morphed into a Lugia,  
soaring away from the building at Mach 5, into the mid-afternoon's gleaming sun.  
  
Part 2  
  
As I flew through the air, I began to ponder my next move.  
(Hmm... where to now?  
I suppose I would need to find one of the power plants.  
But I have no idea where to look!  
Wait a minute... those obelisks had colors right?  
Perhaps there is some connection between the obelisks' colors and the power plants' locations?  
I need to think this over somewhere where I won't be seen.  
Whew! Maybe I can get some rest while I'm at it)  
I was flying over a small town, thus having no idea where I was.  
As I settled down to land in a corn field, I noted a storm shelter about half a mile away, near a farm house.  
Proceeding to disguise myself,  
I psymorphed into my old human form and began to walk towards the storm shelter.  
When I finally reach the shelter, I found that it had been locked up for the summer,  
(Rats!  
Where am I going to go now?  
This has got to be the only unused dwelling in this entire modern town!  
Oh yea, duh... Make a lock pick out of grass!  
Haha, I love myself some times)  
It was quite sudden that I realized I could no longer hold a human form,  
and shifted back to Ivysaur form.  
(Oh that's just great, now I can only use my Ivysaur powers!  
How am I supposed to get in with grass type moves?  
I guess I can't)  
Following these thoughts,  
I was given the idea that,  
perhaps, I would be able to still use recover attack to regain my lost psychic energy!  
This would mean I might not have to take cover ever again!  
A whole new opportunity,  
to not only be able to travel twice as fast,  
but to never be caught off guard again, was becoming clear to me!  
  
Will my idea become a reality?  
Will Dramen ever complete the smart ball?  
Would Dramen sink low enough to create a bounty that even civilians can earn?  
And is Sean out of the way of trackers just yet?  
Find out all these answers and more on the next chapter of.  
Quest for Humanity! 


	8. Answers and Old Friends

Quest for Humanity: Chapter 8: Answers and Old Friends. 

I'm baaaaaack! Didja miss me? I hope so lol.  
I plan to make chapters much much much longer from now on just so you all know.  
I don't own Pokemon.  
Please R and R, tell me if I missed any crucial new rules.

.............................................................................................  
My body began to glow purple as my recover attack started.  
When it had finished, I felt my body fully recharged.  
(That answers that question)  
Quickly I psymorphed to human form and made a lockpick,  
as not to be seen.  
I threw open the doors and darted in,  
making sure to close them behind me.  
I heard a slight shivering tone coming from somewhere in the dark cellar.  
I shifted into an Umbreon as to see where it was coming from.  
There was a huge mound of crates between me and the other side of the room.  
I knew that the sound was from the other side.  
(There's only one way over there. And I think I know how)  
My eyes began to shine a pale white and the yellow rings on my figure began to glow a golden brown,  
slowly encircling me with a dark shade,  
and I was on the other side of the box wall.  
(I knew it! Lily was lieing about my psymorphing ability all along.  
I just used faint attack)  
I looked around at my surroundings for the source of the quiet shimmy.  
In the corner crouching was a squirtle!  
(How is that possible)  
I looked up and saw the strange orange gas Dramen had used on me slowly leaking from the ceiling.  
(Probably won't do anything when we're already Pokemon)  
"Go ahead and kill me.  
It's better than being hunted for the rest of my life as a freak" It said.  
"Woah there bro, take it easy..." I calmly stated.  
The small turtle pokemon turned around, his head still facing the floor.  
"I know that voice... Is it really you, Sean?" He replied.  
"Bob!" I shouted.  
"What are you doing here?  
I thought you were at some summer camp?" I queried.  
"Turns out that "Camp Evergreen" was more like "Camp Forever Blue.  
The instant I got on that bus I wondered where the other kids were.  
Next thing I knew, I was thrown in a cellar and passed out under some orange gas"  
He stated with sadness in his voice.  
"Cheer up bro, you're not alone"  
He looked up at me, though I had a doubt he could really see me.  
"Need some light"  
I morphed a clump of dirt into a dim lantern.  
His eyes opened wide as he staggered back on his front claws.  
"You gotta be joking!!!" He exclaimed.  
"As if you think you're a freak"  
I morphed into all the eeveelutions and the legendaries in a row,  
and then back to umbreon form within 5 seconds.  
His eyes opened wider.  
"Now I've seen weird" He mumbled.  
"How long have you been in here"  
"Only about an hour, how long has this been with you"  
I told him my story, starting from the beginning.  
"Woah dude, you're in some sort of mess!" He shouted amazed.  
"As if that isn't enough, my base genetics are Ivysaur now,  
I can't go into town without getting tired" I remarked.  
Suddenly I saw a green flash in the opposite corner of the sealed area.  
By the time my eyes were on it, all that was left was a red zig-zag.  
"Why hide from other freaks?" I said to the zig-zag.  
A Kecleon reappeared, the red zig-zag attaching itself to his stomache.  
In some way, I was able to recognize this Kecleon as my friend Jonathon!  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Same thing as him, except I think this is quite fun." he said.  
"Did you hear everything?" I asked.  
"Yea"  
"Ok, what say we all team up to take down Dramen?" I questioned.  
"What if he catches us though? We'll be brought against each other!" Bob argued.  
"I think there's only one way to prevent that" I stated, hoping they wouldn't object.  
I picked up another piece of dirt and morphed it into a pokeball.  
"Oh no, nonononono!" He settled, waving his paws back and forth as he backed away.  
"It's all we have." I uttered slowly.  
"If that's what I have to do, it's what I have to do." Jonathon muttered, taking the ball in his paws.  
"Wait up you two, all we're going to do is go inside and back out so we can't be caught by him" I verified.  
"What about if he finds the balls we use? We'll be good as caught!" Bob retaliated.  
"That's why I'm going to bury them hundreds of feet under the earth,  
in a spot they would never even look above ground" I finished.  
"Oh, I see now, very well thought" He finally gave.  
"Ok, let's get this over with" I declared.  
I made one more ball and caught them both in them without any resistance.  
Two minutes later, as I released them, their eyes were wide open.  
"That was the weirdest thing ever!" Bob stated.  
"What was it like?" I inquired.  
"It was like a endless white void where you can do whatever you want!" He yelled.  
"My turn!" I said, handing him a master ball for me.  
"Why do you get the classy ball?" Jonathon interrogated.  
"Because I'm the one that can do this!" I replied.  
I did my little morphing dance again.  
"Just get in Ivysaur form already, Mr. I'm Better Than You" Bob said sarcasticly.  
"Green, green, green." I said crazily as I shifted.  
Then came the ball.  
I felt my self being sucked into beam and shrinking into the ball.  
As I was being brought in, my eyes closed and reopened.  
Inside was a large white void, they were right.  
(Hmm... how about some music)  
The original Pokemon tv series' theme song began to play loudly.  
(Neat)  
(What else? How about a smooth green meadow)  
And it was so.  
(What else?... Maybe a hill of chocolate? And a mountain in the distance)  
About ten yards away from me, a small hill around six feet high rose out of the ground.  
Then it turned into chocolate.  
Off in the distance a mountain slowly rose into the sky, seemingly the size of Pike's Peak in Colorado.  
I was sucked into the red beam and spit back out of the ball again.  
"You were right, that is pretty cool" I spoke.  
"I want to do it again!" Bob exclaimed.  
"Do you both not see the danger of these contraptions?" I checked.  
"What danger? They're fun!" Jonathon mentioned.  
"If we get too wrapped up in the fun of these things,  
we'll end up accidentally all being brought in at once,  
trapping us in them until Dramen finds us!" I yelled in a moderate tone.  
"You're right, we should get rid of these as soon as possible" Bob agreed intelligently.  
"You two stay here and try not to be found, here's some food.  
I'll be back in six hours. Three hours there, three hours back"  
I morphed some dirt into a variety of fruits and some ground beef.  
Swiftly I brought the balls outside and morphed into Pidgeot form, grabbing the balls in my talons.  
In the blink of an eye I was off,  
soaring into the sky for the only place they'd never look,  
"The Sahara Desert"Sand, as far as the Pokemon eye could see.  
I tranformed into Onyx shape, putting the three tiny balls into my mouth,  
As I began to burrow under the ground, deeper and deeper, I eventually hit rock.  
(This is it)  
I sluggishly dropped the balls into the hole and burrowed back up.  
And so I began the long flight back home.  
When I arrived back in the cellar in Umbreon form,  
Bob and Jonathon were asleep in opposite corners.  
(Maybe that gas isn't healthy after all.  
It could possibly delay the time to change back into human form)  
"I'm back" I uttered.  
They awoke with a startle.  
"Oh whew, I thought they had came back for us" Jonathon said relieved.  
"Are you two tired?" I suggested.  
"Yes!" They shouted at the same time.  
"Jynx you owe me a coke!" Bob shouted.  
"Are you sure you want a coke? You don't look like you could drink it" Jonathon stated annoyingly.  
"Fine, a dog biscuit, happy?" Bob brought sarcasticly.  
Jonathon began to roll on the floor laughing.  
"All right you two, break it up." I interjected.  
Jonathon finally stopped his insane giggling.  
"We should probably find somewhere else to stay.  
Number one, they know where we are.  
Number two, I don't think this gas is too healthy no matter what we are" I explained.  
"Let's get outta here then" Jonathon said.  
"Both of you, touch your paws to my back"  
As they touched, I teleported us outside.  
"Where are we going to go?" Bob questioned.  
"I have no idea" I absentmindedly replied.  
"Somewhere safe obviously" Jonathon commented.  
Everyone went silent.  
I gazed up at the glimmering stars, wondering where we could go.  
(At the moment, I don't think we have a place to stay.  
The only thing I can possibly think of is to camp out in the woods)  
"I believe we should camp in a forest" I calmly stated.  
"And get eaten by a bear or something huge?" Bob argued.  
"You seem to forget I can do THIS"  
I shifted into Groudon form.  
Slowly they became transfixed at my mass,  
being 30 times their size.  
"O-o-ok I get the message!" Bob stuttered.  
I morphed back into human form and began to lead the way to Bastrop State Park.  
"What about us?" Jonathon questioned worried.  
"Oh yea, right." I replied.  
I touched them one at time with my hand.  
In around a minute they had transformed back into their human forms.  
Jonathon had brownish blonde hair, hazel eyes, tall, average weight,  
was wearing orange parachute pants, and a green shirt.  
He was eleven years old.  
Bob had brown eyes, dark brown hair, was short, skinny, wearing black jeans,  
and a brown shirt. He was ten years old.  
"Woah! How'd you do that?" Bob queried.  
"Did you forget? I can morph other living beings too.  
"I'm going to warn you now,  
this'll slowly drain your energy.  
Speaking of which..." I paused.  
Immediately, I used recover and regained my lost energy.  
"Wouldn't it be faster if we just fly on your back?" Jonathon implied.  
"Wouldn't be a lot more dangerous too?" I grunted.  
"You're right, we should get a ride from our parents or something" He agreed.  
"Touch my back"  
They followed my orders and we teleported to the entrance.  
"Fast enough for me." Bob jabbered.  
As we began to walk inside, the fat toll taker stopped us.  
"Toll please" She said gruffly.  
"One second" I replied.  
Bending down, I took a stone in my palm and made a 50 dollar bill.  
"Will this do it?" I said as I handed her the money.  
"You bet!" she exclaimed.  
As she turned around to handle the money,  
I noticed a poster on the wall exactly like the one I had seen at that gas station.  
I hadn't paid much attention before as now.  
At the top in bold letters, was the word wanted.  
Beneath it were many tiny pictures,  
with every pokemon known to the series all lined up in rows.  
At the bottom was some small, indiscernable text,  
and beneath it was my picture and $10,000 in large text.  
(Oh, great! Just great)  
I again bent to the ground and picked up 10 stones, making $1,000 out of them.  
"Here's your tickets." she said turning around;  
handing us the change and passes.  
I gave her the wad of cash I had made.  
"You never saw us" I uttered.  
She stared at me.  
"Thank you very much!" She shouted.  
I dropped the passes and cash on the ground, knowing I had no need for them.  
As we left she began to dance around in her little booth, yelling with joy.  
And then we heard her scream at the top of her large lungs.  
(Knew she'd realize it some time)  
"Why didn't you just teleport us into the forest,  
rather than exposing us like that?" Bob asked.  
"Because I have to know what the place I'm teleporting to looks like" I answered.  
As we all began to enter the woods, sounds coulds be heard from all directions.  
The owls were hooting, the wind was blowing, and the bugs were chirping.  
Finally we came upon a ancient, hollowed out tree.  
"I think this'll do it" I stated.  
"Why here?" Bob asked, disgusted.  
"Because here is hidden" I replied.  
We all crawled beneath the tree and I shut down the psymorphs.  
Bob and Jonathon were still pokemon,  
but for some reason I was still human!  
"Hey guys, look! The chemical wore off"  
"Keck"  
"Jonathon, are you all right"  
"Squirtle squirt squir"  
(Oh that's right... I can't understand them because I'm human)  
Then, I shifted into Venusaur form.  
"Try again now" I brought.  
"We just said how cool that was" Jonathon said.  
"Ah. Ok, let's go ahead and hit the hay"  
When I had finished changing back into human form,  
I made three blankets and pillows from the dirt of the earth and handed them out.  
Bob sat up, pointing his paw towards the roof,  
and said "Good Night!" before passing out on his pillow.  
I sat my once again hairy head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.  
(Daylight)  
Sluggishly, I sat up from the filthy ground, lifting my blanket quietly.  
I turned my gaze to the dozing monsters.  
Jonathon was sleeping quietly, whereas Bob was snoring like a Snorlax.  
As I looked out at the sunrise, I heard a slight rustle coming from the bushes outside.  
(Better touch them quick)  
I reached out and shook the two dreamers, holding onto them as I shook.  
They soon awoke, noticing my eyes staring at the entrance to our nook.  
The invisibility cloak came right on time as the fat toll taker peeked into our hole.  
As she noticed the blankets and pillows, she took a memo on a notepad and left.  
Swiftly, we were brought back into visibility.  
"Grab my hand" I instructed.  
As they clutched my hand, I teleported to the secret room in my house.  
I morphed into Espeon form.  
"Ok, here's the deal. It is apparent to me that we need disguises.  
But the problem is... I can't change age. Any suggestions?" I informed.  
"Psymorph us into different people?" Jonathon suggested.  
"I can try it, I guess" I answered I touched Bob's head with a furry purple paw.  
He shifted into his old human form.  
"It seems not" I said as I turned off his psymorph.  
"I have suggestion, buuut I don't think any of us will like it." Bob said.  
"Shoot me" I said sarcasticly.  
"You know how gender is based on the x and y chromosomes"  
"Yes, go on" I replied.  
"And chromosomes are part of D.N.A"  
"Yes, yes, get to the point" I answered.  
"Maybe if you..." He paused and shuddered.  
"Turn us into girls"  
As me and Jonathon stared at him wide eyed, he said "Forget it. What a stupid idea"  
(I hate to say it, but that just might work)  
"Well I guess we have no choice but to test it do we?" I said smirking.

...................................................................................................................  
And that's a wrap!  
Ready for the next chapter? I won't even start it till I get at least one review for this chapter.  
Sean smiles evily.  
If you find any humor, please let me know whether you think it's funny, or not, including the A/Ns.  
Thank you for reading, please drop a review and cross the meat bridge.  
Then go buy yourself a cookie.


End file.
